A New Life
by MyMindofWishes
Summary: Nathan Ford is a single dad, his wife died 2 years ago and his son is 8. After a job that he takes from IYS, he meets someone special. Then he got a nanny. How would that affect his life?
1. Just Me & The Kiddo

**Summaries: **Nathan Ford is a single dad, his wife died 2 years ago and his son is 8. After a job that he takes from IYS, he meets someone special. Then he got a nanny. How would that affect his life?

"Daddy…" Sam Ford tries to wake up his dad. "Daddy…" No response. "DADDY!"

Nate falls from the bed and scream. "Damn, Samuel! Want to give Daddy a heart attack?"

"Sorry, but you are late!" He points to Nate's clock. He can read _"11 am"._

"Oh, shit!" Sam starts to chuckle. "I mean… Oh, shout!"

"It's okay, dad. I got it…"

"Good, now help Daddy to dress up."

"Yes, sir!"

Nate runs as faster as he can to his office. Thank God, Sterling isn´t there yet! That is always screwing his life! As he sits down to his chair, a woman calls him from the doorway.

"Nate, the boss wants to see you." She says.

"Oh Damn!" He replies and walks towards the biggest office of the building where he can read in the door _"Ian Blackpoole, CEO."_ Nate knocks three times.

"Come in." He hears from inside and enters.

"Ah, Nathan, here you are…" Ian says.

"It was my alarm clock, sir!" Nate interrupts him.

"What? No, Nathan. I just want to talk with you."

"Oh, okay."

"So, you heard about this new thief that it's stealing precious artworks?" Ian starts.

"Of course. This woman is all over the news!" He replies.

"Exactly! It's horrible to our company! How do you like to be promoted?"

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah! What does _Fraud Investigator_ sounds to you?" Ian asks.

"Very good, sir!"

"Excellent! You leave tomorrow!"

"What? Leaving? Leaving to where?" Nate asks.

"Oh! We received information's that the thief is going to be in an exposition at the Louvre, you need to go to Paris tomorrow."

"But sir, my son…"

"Can go with you" Ian cuts him off.

"Ok, I think."

"Perfect!" Ian says.

"But dad, why we have to go?" Sam asks.

"To dad earn more money for us." Nate replied.

"That's strange!"

"What?" Nate asks.

"You catching thieves and they giving you money for it."

"Oh, Sammy, it's not strange. It's my work."

"Ok, I guess…"

"And this comes in a perfect time, it's summer holidays!" Nate says.

"Your right, daddy! Let´s go to France!" Sam tries to say it with French pronounce.

"That's the spirit, son!"

Nate and Sam are at the airport waiting for the cab to go get them. The cab arrives. After they get in, Sam starts talking about going to Disneyland but of course, Nate doesn't promise. They check-in at the hotel and enter in their bedroom, which it has two beds.

**Later…**

Sam is watching TV after a long day of visiting Paris. Suddenly, Nate's phone rings.

"Yes?" He picks out. "Ok, ok… I'll be right there. Sam, dad has to go. The alarms of the Louvre rang!"

"But, dad…!" Sam replies.

"Got to go! I'll call from hour to hour!"


	2. Oh,boy! Butterflies!

Nate get quickly to the Louvre and starts to run towards the security man boss.

"Monsieur, l'alarme a sonné à 20 heures. _Sir, the alarm rang at 8pm._" Says the man to Nate.

"Et je fus appelé tout à l'heure? _And I was just called now?" _ Nate replies.

"Nous devions nous assurer qu'il n'y avait pas une fausse alarme. _We needed to make sure it wasn't a false alarm._" The man, named Marcel, explains.

"D'accord, nous devons ... _Okay, we need to…_" Nate's words are interrupted by noises that came from the room where an important Monet is placed.

He runs to there. Opens the door in one sudden movement and finds the thief. She is not want he expected. A beautiful woman, around her 30's like him, brunette with brown eyes, with an English coat and a ball mask to cover almost half of her face. Nate feels something that didn't felt for more than 10 years. God, it is… butterflies! No, that can't be happening!

"Qui êtes-vous? _Who are you?_" Nate asks. No answer. _"Maybe she's not French."_ He thinks.

"Who are you?" He tries again.

She opens her mouth but hears someone coming. She jumps from the window.

"Wait! Wait! Come here." Nate goes to the window but doesn't see anything.

Nathan Ford is in his bed watching his 8-years-old son sleeping. He loves to do that, likes to think how his wife died when Sam was only 1 year of life. He even didn't met her! The sound of the car crashing against that tree. Blood falling from her temples and Sam crying. He couldn't feel guiltier about feeling that for the woman he saw at the museum. It wasn't right.

Sophie enters in her warehouse. That wasn't happening! These butterflies, that feeling had to disappear. She runs to the bathroom, passes her face with water. It doesn't work. Shit!

"Maybe it's better to take a sleep pill. Yes." She tells to herself after taking the pill, she goes to bed, hoping not to dream about that man.


	3. You CANNOT

**Hi guys! So sorry for taking so long! I´ve been busy… Character "Linden" was inspired of a friend mine, very looked alike Parker! Hope you like it!**

Crap! She dreamt about him! Sophie gets up of her bed and goes to the kitchen to make tea.

"What am I thinking about!?" She thinks out loud."He's a cop… Well, not a real one. He didn't had a badge and in is jacket was written… what was… IYS! Oh no, IYS! I hate them!. This can't be happening to me!"

She sits on the couch and thinks… That man was cute and she obviously is interested… Maybe a little of investigation about him… NO! No! She can't, she's a grifter.

"Oh, this is bad! Very bad!" Sophie starts to freak out, and then she has an idea. "I can call Tara, yes, call Tara is the best!"

She picks out her phone from her purse and calls her.

_"__Hello?"_ A voice came from the other side.

Nate was in his office at IYS building. He looked pretty uncomfortable and distracted.

"Nate…NATE! Earth to Nathan!" Linden, one of Nate's colleagues was calling him.

"What? Oh, Linden! Yes?" Nate couldn't stop thinking about the criminal…

"Will you come?" She asks

"To where?"

"My cosplay party! You'll be cute as a pirate, in my opinion!"

"Thanks, Linden. But… I'm not really into it, sorry..." Nate is not really in the mood to go to parties, especially with Sam.

"Oh, that's fine. If you change your mind, you know my address!" Linden is always a fun person.

"Oh, okay." Nate becomes distracted again.

Linden is a good person, and Nate was her friend. She doesn't like to see her friends sad! So she pulls off a chair.

"Okay… What's wrong?" She asks to Nate.

"What? Oh, nothing… Just too many work." Nate quickly lies.

"Well, you should ask Blackpoole for some vacation!" Linden suggests.

"Maybe I should… But with this new criminal, I don't think…"

"Don't be silly! We'll take care of that!" Linden says.

Maybe Linden was right, maybe he should back off, for everyone's sake.

_Knock, Knock_

"Who is it?" Blackpoole asks.

"It's Ford, sir." Nate answers him.

"Ah, Nathan. Come in."

Nate comes in very quietly like when a kid in trouble goes to the principal's office. He sits down and Blackpoole stares awkwardly at him.

"Sir, I needed to ask you something." Damn, he was going so slowly with the words.

"What it is?"

"I needed some vacation…" Nate finally asks.

"For what? Do you have some reason?" Blackpoole asks.

"Well, I'm just being a little tired and…"

"Nate, remember the promotion that I told you?"

"Yes, sir!" Nathan didn't know where this was going but he didn't like it…

_"__Oh, gosh, Sophie! That´s so dangerous!"_ Tara says to Sophie after the grifter told her everything she felt when that mystery man came.

"Oh, I know, I know!" Sophie couldn't stop moving around the living room.

_"__You cannot, I repeat, you CANNOT, be involved with an IYS agent! It's bad for business!" _Tara was a little angry at her. Sophie wasn't the type of woman who just fall for a men, who she didn't even talked to.

"I know, I know! " At this point, Sophie really did not know what to do with her life.

**What did you think? A little longer this time, ah? I would love reviews and suggestions, thanks!**


End file.
